Computing devices (e.g., handheld and other types of computer devices) are designed to be lightweight and easily carried. Because of the small size and portability of such computing devices, strict adherence to hardware constraints, such as input device hardware constraints, must be maintained. Computing devices employ a touch pad or handwriting recognition area to enable a user to provide input to the computer. However, because of the small size of such computers, data input in an efficient and ergonomic manner is oftentimes difficult and cumbersome. Detachable keyboards have been utilized to provide an additional data input device for the computer. However, incompatibility between particular detachable keyboards and particular computers results in further increased costs associated with designing, shipping and stocking different detachable keyboards.